<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmarish Journey by EmeraldSage86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889678">Nightmarish Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86'>EmeraldSage86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repairing the Nightmare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Inner Dialogue, Secrets, Visions in dreams, inner darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy named Mono follows the visions in his mind that lead him on a horrifying journey. But no journey is too scary when you have a new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repairing the Nightmare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmarish Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Warning*<br/>Heavy Headcanon and plot tampering to come.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a picture in his mind Mono starts his journey, but what is that tower and why is he so drawn to this girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POV: Mono</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams fill the air as the fire spreads through the room children are pounding on the locked doors trying to escape. Suddenly everything goes quiet as the sprinkler system abruptly activates quickly dosing the flames plunging the room into darkness. Then the screams return, cutting through the now dark room like a knife. Mono knows that ‘he’ has come for them, so he sprints away up the stairs he knows are a dead end. He pauses for only a moment to stare out the large window at the full moon in the sky. He can feel her staring at him before he turns from the inaccessible window and climbs into the broken TV. He curls into the corner trying in vain to hide behind the broken screen of the TV set. Mono can hear a quiet thump as ‘his’ feet hit the floor, getting louder and louder as they get closer and closer. Mono watches in silent horror as his pursuer stops in front of his hiding place. Silently the tall figure reaches an arm toward the Tv.</p><p>For a moment all Mono can hear is tv static as everything goes black. After an unknowable amount of time Mono’s vision shifts to a long dark hallway with a singular door at the end. Mono can feel himself compelled to move toward the door even though he can’t see or feel his body. Some light humming pierces through the noise of the tv static despite its low volume. As soon as Mono attempts to look for the source of the humming, the door, the hallway and the tv static all vanish.</p><p>With a gasp Mono jolts up from the ground and rapidly looks around. “W-where am I?”</p><p>The filthy walls of the orphanage are gone replaced by the wide open spaces of a misty forest, the smog covered sky of the pale city is gone revealing the beautiful starry night sky. “H-how did I...”</p><p>Turning around the clearing he has woken up in Mono can see grass and trees as far as his vision will allow, but the more concerning thing for him are the television sets littered throughout the forest. Seeing one right next him Mono’s eyes go wide as realization sets in. “No... no, no.”</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be ok.”</em>
</p><p>Mono spins around at the mysterious voice he just heard. “Who’s there!?”</p><p>
  <em>“You already know what must be done.”</em>
</p><p>Mono’s eyes widen as he finds a young girl wearing a white dress and her long brown hair in a braid standing behind him. “What...”</p><p>
  <em>“It will be different this time.”</em>
</p><p>Mono is confused as the girls mouth does not move as she talks. Mono clutches his head in pain and nearly falls to the ground as visions of the signal tower flash before his eyes, him and a young girl standing a fair distance away on a roof top, and finally The Tall Man.</p><p>
  <em>“I promise.”</em>
</p><p>With another gasp Mono jolts up from the ground once more. Quickly looking around for the mysterious girl, but Mono can’t see her. Unsure if the visions she gave him knocked him out again or if they were just another dream he can’t say. “She was right though...”</p><p>Turning away from the nearby tv Mono steels himself before marching forward. “I do know what I need to do.”</p><p>Moving down the path Mono quickly finds a small ravine, for an adult this would be nothing, but for a child like him Mono has to jump the gap. Before making the jump Mono glances down into the ravine and is relived to see that the ravine is shallow so shallow that a fall wouldn't really hurt, but the ravine is tall enough that he can't just climb up it, the more concerning sight is a bizarre mass of gooey stuff being swarmed by flies, while he has some ideas of what it could be he can't be sure. Once across the gap Mono's heart sinks as he sees a cage laying discarded on the ground, the feeling lessens upon seeing that the cage is empty. Curious whose cage this is and why they left it here Mono moves on. A steep hill blocks his path further into the forest, knowing there must be a way through Mono searches around the base of the hill and finds a grate. After pulling on it the grate pops open and locks into the open position. Making his way through the small tunnel through the hill, Mono freezes upon exiting the other side. "What the...?"</p><p>A large bag of bodies is hanging from a near by tree with various arms and legs sticking out the sides and bottom, shoes litter the forest floor, clear relics from the bodies hanging from the canopy, the sinking feeling in his chest returns twofold as he sees that the bodies in the bag are much larger then him. "If whatever is in this forest can do this to adults..." </p><p>Not willing to follow that train of thought any further Mono shakes his head to refocus himself. "Ignore it Mono you have to find her."</p><p>Moving past the bag of bodies Mono climbs up two 'cliffs', to an adult they would just be large stairs. At the top of the ledge Mono sees a log sticking out the side of a ravine, this ravine while not much wider then the ravine he crossed before is so much deeper, so deep in fact that Mono can't see the bottom through a thick layer of fog. Quickly moving to the end of the log Mono drops off onto the other side of the ravine, the fall isn't too far so Mono doesn't have any issue moving right along to climbing up a couple more ledges and continuing. Before moving to far Mono stops in his tracks. Mono stares dumbfounded at a small tripwire hidden poorly amongst some leaves, glancing upward he can see a large cage dangling above the tripwire. "Well... if all the traps in the forest are as obvious as this one I think I'll be alright."</p><p>Mono easily jumps over the tripwire negating the trap completely, moving on from the poorly hidden trap Mono finds a wooden box bound up by ropes. Mono looks between the box and the nearby high ledge, he ponders the unscalable cliff before him and then ponders the box once more. A lightbulb seems to go off in his head as Mono moves behind the box and tips it over the small surface it is resting on, the box falls onto its side next to the higher ledge. Mono quickly scrambles onto the box and then he moves up onto the now scalable cliff, he then hurries forward across a small clearing before ducking into a narrow tunnel. The tunnel is shorter then the last underground tunnel he walked through, but this one ends in a passageway covered in thick roots. Mono mimics the action of spitting on each of his hands before rubbing them together and then placing his hands on the roots. He begins to shove his way through the thick roots covering the exit, at the same moment he bursts through the other side he hears a loud snap and feels a sudden rumbling. Glancing behind himself Mono doesn't manage to turn all the way around before snapping his head forward again. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"</p><p>Mono begins sprinting as a large log begins rolling down the hill after him, he pushes his body to move as fast it can but it doesn't seem to matter as he can hear the log gaining on him. Just before the log flattens him Mono reaches the bottom of the small hill and the log slams into a larger tree and instantly stops in its tracks. Panting heavily Mono turns back toward the log before breathing out a long sigh of relief  before steeling himself and moving on with his adventure. The next area is made up of several raised rocky platforms, quickly exploring the area Mono finds a broken bridge with a wooden crate hanging above it, this time the object isn't hanging from a tree like the cage earlier this time it's hanging from a pulley system. This provides little challenge for Mono as he simply finds a hollowed out log he can scale and reach the upper platforms, a quick swing across a hangman's noose leads Mono to the pulley system he saw from below. Cranking the lever for the pulley Mono lowers the box to sort of take the position of the missing middle section of the bridge. As Mono releases the lever and moves to jump to the hanging box he doesn't notice that the counterweight has started to rerise the box higher up then it needed to be  causing Mono to collide with the box instead of landing on top of it. "Ouch."</p><p>Pulling himself up onto the box Mono moves across its surface and jumps down onto the opposite side of the bridge, he lands with a small thud on the ground. Knowing he doesn't have time to be wasting he moves on despite the slight ache in ribs, he hopes the pain is temporary as he moves on. Before too long Mono comes to another broken bridge this one doesn't have a nearby box or pulley system he can use to cross the large gap between the two sides of the bridge. Looking into the ravine that warranted the building of the now broken bridge in the first place, the ravine is much deeper then the first ravine he found and much wider then the other ones he found, but not as deep as the fog filled ravine he found earlier. Mono notices that the broken rope bridge is hanging down the far side of the ravine. Mono rubs his chin in thought as he begins to realize that he can climb up that fallen bridge to get to the other side if he could get down into the ravine without falling to his death. Scanning around his side of the bridge Mono notices a large crate that is just the right size for Mono to jump onto it and then jump to the bottom of the ravine. Following that course of action Mono is soon at the bottom of the ravine and is ascending the fallen rope bridge to the other side of the ravine. As he climbs the vertical bridge Mono begins pondering something in his head. "I know I need to find this girl, but I don't know what she looks like, or even where she is." </p><p>Mono reaches the top of the bridge and begins moving through the forest once more. "I know we need to go to the signal tower."</p><p>He stops at the edge of another ledge. "But what do we do once we get there..."</p><p>Images of the Tall Man flash through his mind. "What if he finds us before we get there?"</p><p>Shaking those thoughts from his mind Mono decides to think about that later and just keep going for now. He jumps down the ledge into a pile of leaves with some abandoned shoes, Mono glances around at the discarded shoes and remembers the bag of corpses he found earlier. Eyeing the nearby ground that is covered in leaves Mono picks up one of the discarded shoes and throws it into the center of the field of leaves. A loud snap rings out as the shoe hits a hidden net and is yanked into the air while a heavy log falls to the ground with a thud. Mono looks at the net that is now suspended in mid-air and swallows the sudden knot in his throat. "Well at least it's just a net."</p><p>Using the log that was used as the counterweight as a step stool Mono is able to jump up onto the nearby ledge, moving down the path Mono has to drop down from another ledge before entering a wide open space that causes him to stare in stunned silence. "Well that escalated quickly..."</p><p>Mono was unimpressed by the obvious cage trap, the hidden net trap was a bit unnerving, but now whoever is putting out these traps is just scattering bear traps on the forest floor. "Be cool Mono you just need too not step on any of these traps." </p><p>Moving past a few traps Mono soon find's his path blocked, the hollowed out log that he needs to use to keep moving forward has a bear trap placed in front of it. Thinking about it the trapper must have put that trap there specifically for children like Mono. Unlike the other traps worry for the girl he's looking for doesn't surface, thinking on this Mono concludes that he must somehow know the girl is alive so deadly traps like these aren't a concern. Wondering why he's so confident in that fact will have to wait for later, he grabs hold of a sturdy stick from a nearby triggered bear trap with a couple good tugs he pulls the stick free from the metal jaws. With a big swing Mono smacks the bear trap blocking the log with the stick and the trap snaps shut causing the stick to explode into splinters as the stick does not survive a second bear trap. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding Mono presses forward through the now open log, after walking forward for a bit Mono soon finds out that this log isn't straight like the previous logs he's walked and climbed through today, the log bends down at a steep incline causing Mono to slide down the rest of the way out the log onto a pile of leaves. The fall doesn't last long enough for Mono to scream but he does let out an oof as he hits the ground, groaning a bit Mono pushes himself back up onto his feet, he narrows his eyes suspiciously at the field of leaves in front of him. Mono grabs a nearby stick and smacks it into the ground in front of him, the leaves are launched into the air by the blow but no trap is sprung. Moving slowly through the clearing Mono continues striking the ground until on the third swing a bear trap snaps shut on the stick, the violent snapping of the metal jaws causes three nearby bear traps to snap shut in response. Mono now unarmed moves through the now cleared area into a space with no leaves that is instead littered by fallen pinecones. Mono eyes the pinecones and then turns toward the field of even more leaves in front of him, in the field is a set of logs one fallen on the ground the other still planted in the ground. He figures he can use the logs to get up onto the ledge across the field, but the leaves could be hiding even more bear traps. "I need to hurry."</p><p>Mono quickly picks up a pinecone and throws it into the field of leaves, he doesn't watch as it lands he simply grabs another and throws it into the field as well as he throws the second the first sets off a bear trap, he continues throwing pinecones until he feels like he has covered the whole area. Panting heavily Mono tries to remember how many he threw, his estimate is about fifteen, fifteen pinecones for fifteen bear traps. The worry in his chest returns at that, the sheer number of traps in just this part of the forest... Mono moves on without a word as he climbs on the downed log and uses it jump onto the tree trunk, the trunk has a makeshift ladder nailed to it one piece of which breaks off when he lands on it, Mono hears one final bear trap snap shut beneath him as the piece of ladder falls into it. Reaching the top of the trunk Mono jumps to the ledge before staring forward. "There it is."</p><p>There before him in a clearing of waist high grass is a old house that has clearly seen better days. It becomes obvious by the cages littering the ground in front of it that this home must belong to the trapper responsible for everything Mono has avoided so far. "She's in there..."</p><p>"That girl in my dream." Mono thinks back to that vision he saw in his dream earlier the girl in it, the one standing by him looking at the signal tower. she was a bit shorter then him, her hair black and messy wearing a gray button up shirt. He feels like he's seen her before but doesn't know where. As he approaches the front steps so many question bounce in his head, how does he know where she is? why is he drawn to her? how does he know she's safe? is she expecting him? but despite all these questions he doesn't feel confused at all, he just feels happy that she's finally so close. "But that other girl..."</p><p>As Mono makes his way onto the front porch and begins looking for an entrance he can use his mind wanders to the girl that spoke to him earlier. Now she was confusing, was she real? What did she mean things would be different this time? Does she know something he doesn't? Was she a vision created by the signal tower or is she something else entirely? Does she know what he is now and what destiny has in store for him? Mono climbs onto a box and stares through the open window into the house in front of him. "All I can do is move forward and hope for the best."</p><p>Climbing into the window Mono finds himself on the counter in a filthy kitchen, a flickering light hangs above a table with bowls overflowing with what Mono can only assume is old soup. He drops from the counter top onto the floor moving across the floor underneath the table and reaches the large slightly ajar door on the other side of the room. Pushing the door open with all his might Mono finds himself in a mostly empty hallway, upon entering the hallway Mono can hear a slight sound, he turns toward a lit but nearly blocked doorway that the sound seems to be coming from. Mono squeezes' his way through the opening of the door and finds himself on a descending staircase. As he makes his way down the stairs the sound he heard becomes clearer, it's music, a peaceful comforting tune that feels oddly nostalgic despite the fact Mono doesn't remember ever hearing the music before. At the bottom of the stairs Mono takes a moment to take in his surroundings the basement seems to be some kind of workshop. Rolls of twine and bags of stuffing cover the floor near a table with a sewing machine on top. Near the bottom of the stairs is a doorway with the door swung open and across the room from that is a banged up door with massive cracks in it. The music is coming from behind the cracked door and it grows louder as Mono gets closer to it, when he reaches the door Mono peeks through one of the cracks in the door and his breathe catches in his throat. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Sitting in the center of the room is a small girl with messy black hair, She is sitting on a rug in front of a short table staring at the music box in her hands as she is continuously cranking the lever endlessly making the music. The relief that flows through Mono at the sight of this girl is unbelievable, with a smile on his bag hidden face Mono smacks the door with his hand and calls out to her. "Hey!"</p><p>"Hey, over here!" Continuing to smack the door and calling out Mono grows more frantic. "Hey, over here, can you hear me?!"</p><p>The girl in the room doesn't so much as flinch at the sound instead she continues cranking the music box. Mono stares in disbelief at the sight, taking a step back from the door Mono punches the door, while the spot he punched does move slightly Mono can tell that he won't be able to get through the door that way. Spinning around and taking another look around the room Mono spots a large knife stuck in a box. Racing over to the box Mono grips the handle of the knife and yanks as hard as he can, after a moment of pulling the handle pops off causing Mono to stumble backward, with a grunt Mono tosses the handle away and moves past the now unobtainable knife blade and heads for the open doorway at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so close there has to be something down here I can use."</p><p>Through the open doorway Mono finds a table with rolls of cloth along the far wall and boxes stacked up against the wall next to the door. Mono gasps joyfully as he spots an axe stuck in the top box, he jumps up and grips the handle and hopes it doesn't break like the knife did. Mono hangs for a second as his weight pulls the axe downward causing the blade to pop out of the box and the whole axe to fall to the floor. "Yes perfect!"</p><p>Mono grabs hold of the handle of the axe with both hands and begins dragging the axe across the floor, Mono can feel his heart beat faster and faster as he gets closer and closer to the flimsy door separating him from the girl he's been searching for. With as mighty of a swing as he can muster Mono heaves the axe over his head and brings it down on the door splintering it. As Mono pulls back the axe he can hear the music abruptly stop and a small gasp from the other side  of the door, this emboldens him as he knows the girl is finally reacting to his presence now. With the second swing even more splinters go flying and with the third swing the cracked lower half explodes apart finally opening the way for Mono. Panting from the effort Mono drops the axe on the ground and moves into the previously sealed room. "Hey."</p><p>Moving into the room Mono spots the girl hiding under the table across the room. "It's ok."</p><p>Mono moves across the room stopping in the moon beam from the window. "Hey." </p><p>Getting down on one knee Mono moves slowly, afraid of hurting or scaring the girl hiding under the table. As Mono's knee reaches the rug the girl slowly crawls on all fours out from under the table. Mono gestures for the girl to come closer and calls out to her. "Hey, hey its okay."</p><p>Mono and the messy haired girl lock eyes as she gets closer, in the light of the moon her white irises seem to sparkle. Mono begins reaching out his right hand slowly, from her position on the floor the girl raises her right hand off the ground and toward his hand. Mono can almost feel his heart beating in his ears as their hands get so close to each other, he can feel it this is the girl, the girl from his visions the one he has been looking for, now that they are together they can-</p><p>Suddenly the girl lurches back and launches herself off the floor and shoves her way past Mono knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor, Mono quickly turns his head and watches as the girl sprints as fast as she can out of the room. The pounding of his heart slows nearly to a stop and his blood runs cold as the girl gets further and further away. Panic sets in as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, pushing off the ground Mono begins running as fast he can after the girl. "Wait, stop please!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>